


no one can be THIS perfect

by tatchaa



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hiro’s internal struggle, M/M, but who can blame him when it's Tadashi, just pure fluff, non-brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatchaa/pseuds/tatchaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiro first met Tadashi, he absolutely HATED him. Tadashi was confused as to why. Fat chance Hiro was ever going to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one can be THIS perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was inspired by tadadoki’s AU post on tumblr:
> 
> AU in which Hiro and Tadashi aren’t related but someone convinces Hiro to attend SFIT anyways.  
> He manages to befriend Honey, Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi but doesn’t run into Tadashi until they have him stop by to check out their lab.  
> Hiro and Tadashi meet. To say it doesn’t go well at all is an understatement - Hiro absolutely hates Tadashi and Tadashi is like why is this kid so mean to me wtf.  
> And later on when Fred asks Hiro what his problem was, he looks at Fred with narrowed eyes and says “He’s too prefect.”  
> And a moment later.  
> "I panicked."
> 
> This is my take on how I imagined what would’ve happened shortly after Fred’s confrontation. I wrote this way back during Christmas, and just now posted it on ao3. 
> 
> Whoops ┐(‘～`;)┌

“What do you want, _nerd_?”

Tadashi grinned awkwardly, despite the harsh tone.

“Nerd, huh? Well that’s a fairly accurate nickname. But don’t tell Fred that.” He leaned in closer to Hiro, as if wanting to share in at the inside joke, which wasn’t helping Hiro’s current predicament– _like how he hadn’t noticed until now how those short tufts were poking out of his hat and he wondered if the rest of his hair looked as soft as that and wanted to find out_ – and nope! Hiro was not having any of that; he edged away distrustfully.

Tadashi pouted – which, to Hiro’s disdain, made him looked like a kicked puppy. The younger teen scowled at his unfairly attractive face.

Tadashi sighed. “Hiro, if I did something to upset you, I’m sorry,” he said. “Could we start over, as friends?” He held out his hand, albeit smiling nervously.

Dammit. Life wasn’t fair.

“Why do you care?” he grumbled.

Tadashi’s face was dejected. “Because I don’t want to lose a potential friend over something I did—not if I can’t help it. I’m not giving up on you.”

And at that moment, Hiro wanted to bang his head against the wall because did this nerd _even_ _know_ what he was doing to his poor heart with _those_ words—

“Hey! Hiro, Tadashi! If you two are done making up, we’re heading to the new sushi place!” The two looked to see rest of the gang waiting by the lab entrance. Fred was waving up a storm.

Tadashi grinned, “Come on, Hiro,” and grabbed hold of his hand. Hiro nearly jerked his arm off out of sheer shock– _frick_ _he’s holding my hand and crap my palms are getting sweaty!!_ –, but Tadashi had a firm grip, giving an incoherent Hiro no room for argument as he led them toward their waiting group of friends. The younger teen stopped his struggles, figuring out that his crush was too stubborn to take a hint, and chose to wordlessly enjoy the warmth radiating from Tadashi’s hand, even if it was only for a moment.

_Friends…_

Hiro glanced down at their interlocked hands, feeling his traitorous face heat up again. He silently willed down the blush.

He could do that.

He can make it work.

 _Rome wasn’t built in a day_ , he reminded himself.

Just one step at a time.


End file.
